The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Browsers are powerful computer program applications that may request and execute instructions received from a web server to generate complex user interfaces that are presented to a user through one or more devices, such as a monitor or speakers. In response to input from a user, such as a mouse click indicating that the user selected a link, a browser may send a request based on the selected link to the web server. The request may be a request for data and/or include data to be processed by the web server.
A malicious user may use software, often referred to as a “bot”, which imitates a browser by receiving instructions from a web server and generating requests based on those instructions. For example, a bot may receive a web page, and generate a request based on a link defined in the web page, as if the link was selected by a user. Also for example, a bot may generate and send a request with data assigned to one or more parameters to simulate a user submitting data to a web server through a browser.
Malicious users may use bots to commit many types of unauthorized acts, crimes or computer fraud, such as content scraping, ratings manipulation, fake account creation, reserving rival goods attacks, ballot stuffing attacks, password snooping, web site scraping attacks, vulnerability assessments, and stack fingerprinting attacks. As a specific example, a malicious user may cause a bot to traverse through pages of a web site and collect private and/or proprietary data, such as who is connected with whom on a particular social networking web site.
Web server administrators may wish to prevent malicious users from attacking the site, while allowing legitimate users to use the site as intended. However, determining which requests are generated by a legitimate user using a web browser and a malicious user using a bot may be difficult.